A Alternate Universe
by Alexandra Cavorano
Summary: When dreaming about the future, and seeing your lover in the arms of another man you tend to get a little mad. So Tsuna wants to change that, will he be able to get Gokudera-kun to love him the way he does? or will he fail and lose him to Yamamoto?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is my first Fanfiction. . .

After about 14 hours in his office Tsuna decided to look out the window. _Dealing with this war is very tiring. I wonder where Reborn is. . . I really do feel abit bad for sending everyone out to fight… But as it comes it was the best thing to do.. Soon I'll have to go face Byakuran nd some others about settling this before it does get out of hand… I wonder if we'll be able to win…. _Tsuna had thought as the sun was shining down at him as he stared at it for a few minutes, realizing how calm everything can be. _Maybe a nap will help. . . _Tsuna had closed his eyes under the light of the sun, then fell asleep. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, no one said nothing. "Boss, I'm coming in." Gokudera Hayato walked in the door, noticed that Tsuna was sleeping and smiled softly. _Everyone's out fighting and he's sound asleep at his desk. So cute. _Gokudera thought as he slowly approached Tsuna's desk. After putting some papers on his desk he turned to leave. Once the door had shut quietly Tsuna startled awake.

Finding there was no one there he was about to turn towards the window when he spotted the papers on his desk. After checking them, realizing they were all done, he smiles. _Gokudera. . . You never fail me do you. _He sat up in his seat to put his elbows on the desk. _Gokudera-kun… you know me too well. _Tsuna sighed and leaned back in his chair, turning to the warm sun again he smiled again. _Gokudera-kun… _The sun started to fall then Tsuna heard someone walk in. After turning and seeing reborn in his adult form he grinned. "Evening Reborn." "Ciao~su No good Tsuna" Reborn teased. Tsuna sulked at his comment. "Find what you were looking for?" "Something like that yes." Reborn replied. "Kyoko said that dinner should be ready soon." Tsuna nods only to turn and look out the window again.

After they had gotten to the dining room, he noticed that he nd Reborn were the first ones there. Taking off his jacket and putting it on the back of the chair, Tsuna looked around at the chairs. Remembering where each one sat as Reborn took his usual spot. He sighed only to look at the window that was above the room. _Yamamoto hasn't showed up for a few days… I hope he's alright._ Just then Chrome came in and startled them both. "B-boss." she said nervously. "Chrome, you can call me Tsuna." he smiled at her as she blushed. After she bowed abit she began setting the table, Tsuna finally realizing she was wearing a pink pineapple apron. He raised a brow as he watched her. He decided against asking her, just then Lambo and Kyoko came out with a pot of something, smelled like beef stew to Tsuna. He hurried over to help them set it on the table. "thanks Tsuna-kun." she smiled as sweetly as she could. _For some reason, she's hiding her fear again. . . No matter how many times things happen to us or her self she still stands tall. _Tsuna smiled. _I think its called a heart of gold. . . But then again she's doing it so we don't loss hope. I admire that of her._

After Kyoko and chrome set the table Lambo took his normal spot, smiling like always. _I want to know what drives them to smile after all that's happened… _A weird thought came into his head. _The future. _Tsuna took his spot and shook his head. _I need to stop thinking of this. _He looked back at Reborn, who was reading a newspaper. Tsuna's smile had faded abit as he turned back to the window. The door opened, Tsuna turned his head to see Dino come in. "Evening everyone." he had said as he made his way to his normal seat. Everyone greeted him as well. "kufufufu" Tsuna whipped his head around only to see a blue mist appear in Mukuro's seat. Tsuna sighed only to turn his head back to the window. Gazing at the sky he had been lost in a day dream only to be startled by Gokudera. "Boss!" he sighed in relief. "you gave us abit of a scare there." "I'm sorry. Just day-dreaming." he sulked abit but smiled for everyone's sake. Once turning he had seen Hibari there of all people, Haru and I-pin where the last to show up as he greeted everyone. Dino had helped Kyoko and Lambo pass out the food for the evening.

Through out dinner Dino was talking along with the girls. Tsuna silently slid his gaze from his food to everyone but ended up finding him self looking at Gokudera, who was playing with his food without realizing it. _I can see it… the anxiety on they're faces. No matter how much they tried to hide it. If only this war would stop._ He sighs as everyone continues eating. After Tsuna finished eating the last bit of his food, "thanks for the food Kyoko, Lambo, and Chrome." They smiled at him, after smiling back at them. "I think I'll turn in for the night. Good night everyone." he said as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "G-goodnight Boss!" chrome said as he turned, only to turn his head back at her and smile. After Tsuna left the room, Dino and Lambo helped the girls clean up. Gokudera now realizing that Tsuna had left he stood thanked the girls for the meal and left the room. Gokudera had stopped off at his room, throwing his jacket on the chair. _What has gotten into me… I can't stop thinking about him. UGH! _Gokudera had slammed his head against the wall, in attempt to stop his thoughts, only finding it didn't work as well as he had planned.

As he sat on his bed, undoing his tie, he put his hands on his heads as all the thoughts about all that has happened and his feelings towards Tsuna ran thought his head. _Am…. Am I attached to Tsuna? …. _He blushed. _I shouldn't be thinking of something like this at this present time. . . Byakuran could attack at any moment. But… Tsuna… _Then there was a knock at his door startling him. Opening the door, Hibari stood there with Uri in hand. "U-uri?" Hibari said nothing and handed the cat to Gokudera. As Hibari turned to leave, "Thanks Hibari… again." Gokudera shyly said. Holding uri in hand he walked back in his room, shutting it behind him. Uri could tell something was troubling Gokudera.

The night went on, Gokudera working on his box weapons, the rest of the Vongola Family asleep. With Uri sleeping on his desk and papers, Gokudera sighed looking at the picture from the past. _It was merely more simple back then, but then again I knew it was going to get worse. We all got stronger… The mafia was getting more distant for purposes of if one of us got captured. There are sometimes I look at Tsuna's face and see that he never wanted any of this to happen. . . Its almost like he wants to go back to the way we were. . . But if none of this was to happen I would have never meet him… I'd be the same person I was back in Italy. _

Gokudera shook his head, realizing it was late he went to take a bath. Not knowing Tsuna was in the bath first. _Sometimes I wish I had the chance to tell him how I felt…_ Gokudera sighed as he blushed again, walking in the bathroom with just a towel on. After getting in the large bath he leaned against the side, _If only I was strong enough to tell him…_ Gokudera thought. In the dim light of the bathroom Gokudera saw a figure. "W-who's there…?" "G-gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said. "Boss?" Gokudera said as he moved over to where Tsuna was. _Wait a minute! Why is Tsuna in here? _Gokudera blushed without even knowing it as he thought of the sight of Tsuna naked. "Are you alright Gokudera-kun?" "I'm fine boss." Tsuna shows a small smile. "Thank goodness."

A few minutes past then Tsuna spoke up "we should get out soon or we'll catch a cold." Gokudera nodded. His silence said something to Tsuna, Gokudera blushing. Tsuna had to get closer to him as Gokudera blushed even more. "Are you sure your fine?" Gokudera nodded even though hiding the fact of his arousal. _This isn't good… I need to get out or this might end up badly. . . Please boss get closer. Wait what! What am I thinking? _"umm boss…" Blushing deeply Gokudera moved closer to Tsuna without thinking. Slowly Gokudera had kisses Tsuna, Tsuna blushed deep red as he broke away. "Gokudera…" Then a small alarm from the control room went off. Tsuna looked up at it and got out. _Fuck I knew I shouldn't have done that-_ He was startled by a return kiss from Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed at what he had done only to smile at Gokudera and help him out of the water. "come on we got to get out there and see what's going on." Gokudera nodded. After they had gotten dressed, they ran into Mukuro and Ryohei running towards the outside. "OI Sawada! They're attacking again get to the control room!" Ryohei had yelled. "Kufufufu this should be fun." Mukuro smirked. "Gokudera go with them." Gokudera nodded only to chases after the two. Tsuna on the other hand ran the other way towards the control room. He opened the door, Kyoko, I-pin, Haru and Lambo were by the far side. Reborn was at one of the monitors. "Reborn status." "Bluebell is by her self, she caved in the south wing." "Shit…" _By the looks of it people are going to get seriously injured. _"Where's Bianchi?" "She's out on the battle field." Reborn replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reborn, defend the inside I'm going out." Tsuna took off his jacket, threw it on one of the chairs and headed for the door. Once he got outside he had seen Rain and Storm flames fly by. Turning his head to where they were coming from he got mad. Gokudera was down to one knee defending Yamamoto, who seemed to be out cold. Ryohei, Mukuro, and Bianchi were no where to be seen. _X-Burner._ "Loading charge." said the voice from his contacts. After a few seconds Sky flames shot at Bluebell. She dodged easily but he went after her. "Hurry get Yamamoto inside Gokudera!" he yelled as he passed them both. Bluebell had used her box weapon to attack Tsuna next only he use her flames against her sending her to retreat. After she disappeared from sight he went around looking for his lost team. Finding Ryohei in the arms of Mukuro, Tsuna seemed abit disturbed. Landing in front of them, "Are you two alright?" "We're find Sawada." Ryohei said, Mukuro just looked at them.

"Kufufufu, were you really worried about us Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna blushed abit at the -kun part. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Mukuro just 'giggled' and walked towards the base. Tsuna couldn't be sure what was going on but he soon followed behind them. When Tsuna arrived back inside he found Giannini working on the damage. "Oh! Judaime! Welcome back." Tsuna smiled. "Thanks Giannini. Is everyone else back?" "Bianchi came in through the back way smiling. I think something good happened while she was out there." _I can only imagine. _"Alright." Tsuna smiled and walked towards the living room where he heard voices. Stopping in front of the door he could hear Haru crying abit and Kyoko comforting her. "Now Haru, we must stay strong for the boy's sake." He could hear abit of tears from just listing. Gripping his fists tight together he swore to get this war over with.

Returning to the control room he found Reborn looking at the monitors again. "Everything calm Reborn?" "For now." he simply replied. "We have to hurry and find a way to end this…" Tsuna said to himself. Realizing of what happened when he stepped out of the base he rushed to the medic part of the base. Almost tripping as he ran, he stopped at the door of the room. Pausing to collect him self and catch his breath he then knocked. Gokudera was the one to open the door, shirt less, Tsuna blushed deeply. "Boss?" "Ummm I came to see if you and Yamamoto where alright." He attempted to hide the blush only Gokudera could see right though him. "Yamamoto is fine, he was distracted when Bluebell attacked. Only getting a few scratches." Tsuna sighed in relief. "And your self Gokudera?" "I got the same really." Slowly hiding his left arm behind the door, that had a large gash in it under the bandages. _Sometimes I'm glad I wear a red shirt. _Gokudera thought.

Just then, a hand grabbed Tsuna's shirt pulling him towards Gokudera. The door shut behind them and the lights went off. Tsuna had found him self being kissed again by Gokudera. Tsuna Deeping the kiss, pushed Gokudera onto the bed. Then Tsuna opened his eyes. _It was a dream… Just a dream. Damn why couldn't it be real?_ After he got up, realizing he was still in his 15 year old form, he sighed and got ready for school. _Something about that seemed to scare me… _As he walked in silence with a piece of toast in his mouth he saw Gokudera talking to Yamamoto. "Gokudera… Do you want to come over after school?" "I'll have to think about it Yamamoto." Yamamoto almost looks disappointed but nods as they walk on. Tsuna following slowly behind, ruffles his hair abit thinking. _If I don't do something, that dream will never come true. I have to do something!_

As he walked he attempted to find ways to get Gokudera to hang with me abit more then he did Yamamoto. As he arrived at the gates of the school he ran into Hibari, literally. "ouch. Eh? H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna seemed afraid. "Your late." Hibari said as he held up a tonfa. Tsuna scurries to his class room in fear. Sighing as he walked in his class room, Gokudera soon shouted: "Judaime! Are you alright?" "I'm fine Gokudera-kun." Gokudera then smiled, Tsuna then looked around to see the class was staring at them then blushed. After taking they're seats the class went on. Once the bell for lunch rang, Gokudera came up to Tsuna. "Judaime. Do you want to eat lunch in here?" "Sure Gokudera-kun." After they both pulled out they're lunches, Gokudera seemed abit uneasy. "What is it Gokudera-kun?"

"It's nothing Judaime." Gokudera had put on a smile for the sake of Tsuna. Tsuna decided not to press as he looked at his own food. _This may be my chance. _"Umm Gokudera-kun.." "Yea Judaime?" "Would you like to spend the night over my house this weekend?" Tsuna blushed abit only to hide it. _Please let him say-_ "Sure Judaime." Gokudera smiled truly. "I'm sure mom would make Dango for a dessert this weekend." Gokudera laughed abit. "Boss, you seem so happy now." "I am." _Because I get to spend time with you. _Tsuna decided to hide that fact from Gokudera for the sake of being called gay by the other students. Soon the bell for next class went off. _Damn… I have gym…_ Tsuna's happy thoughts then just flew out the window. Once sighing he got up, "See you after school Gokudera." Gokudera nodded as Tsuna left the room. Going down the hall he could over hear students: "Well once again we have gym class with No Good Tsuna." then they started laughing as Tsuna passed by.

Sighing as he changed for class, everyone else was already out on the field since it was baseball day. _Maybe I should go to nurse… that way I don't have to listen to them always calling me that… I mean really its not my fault I can't do any of that sports stuff! _He slammed his hand against he's locker. _It's no good, I'll just be running from my problems.. But what else can I do? Gokudera-kun… please… S-_ He was then startled by the teacher yelling at him to hurry up. After putting on his shirt, almost tripping over the bench, he ran outside with everyone else. _Knowing my luck, I'll get hit by the ball again today then end up at the nurse's office by my self. _He sighed once more. The sun beating down on all the students as they played baseball, Tsuna found him self distracted by the fact of tomorrow. "TSUNA!" the teacher yelled for the third time, Tsuna snapped his attechion away from the sky to the beet red teacher. "Your up!"

Standing at the home plate, Tsuna got even more nervous as the ball flew at him. Missing three times, he walked to his base by default. After the next batter came up, hit the ball the first time, Tsuna felt even more ashamed, as he ran, tripping and falling into the catcher on second base, he cringed abit at the pain. Sitting up abit he helped his fellow classmate up as well, "Sorry" Tsuna bowed his head in apology. "I don't know if that was a safe or a tag Tsuna!" the teacher yelled once more. "It was a tag sensei!" the student Tsuna had tripped on said. Tsuna got up, helping up his classmate, and took a walk of shame back to the bench, only then did a ball come flying from the other field into the back of Tsuna's head knocking him unconscious.

Tsuna woke, Gokudera to the side of him, only they were naked. He sat up, then Hibari came in through the door of his room. "I'll bite you to death. Where's the baby?" Hibari seemed pissed then let Tsuna have it. Just then Tsuna awoke in the nurses office with Gokudera fast asleep next to him in a chair. He put a head on the back of his head remembering he was hit with a run-away ball. There was a bandage on the back of his head, tender to the touch Tsuna winced, which made Gokudera awaken. "Judaime!" Gokudera said as he shot up in worry. "I'm alright Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled as Gokudera sat back in his seat. "how long was I out?" "Almost half the day Judaime." Tsuna looked out the window to see that it was Evening. "The nurse said that she had to leave for a dinner date so I told her I'd stay with you." he blushed abit at his own reaction.

"Reborn-san was here earlier, but he didn't say anything." _Was he worried about me as well? _"We should get going so we don't worry my mother." Tsuna smiled, Gokudera nodded. "…. Do you want me to carry you Judaime?" Gokudera blushed as Tsuna looked at him startled abit by his blush. "I think I can walk…" Tsuna got off the bed only to wobble abit and fall back to the bed. "hehehe I think I might need you to Gokudera-kun." _Thank god all the other students have gone home already. _Tsuna thought as he climbed onto Gokudera's back, Tsuna had both they're bags in hand. As Gokudera walked out of the school, it was silent. "Gokudera… I had a dream earlier today… About the future…" "Oh really?" "It was weird though… Me and you had this odd connection…" "as in relationship connection?" Gokudera blushed abit as he turned the corner. "Something like that…" then his voice got quieter. "I want to see that happen… Me and you together…"


	3. Chapter 3

"…. Boss…" Gokudera shuddered shyly, his face very close to becoming beet red. "Lets continue this later tonight Gokudera-kun." kissing Gokudera on the cheek as they showed up at his house. "There you are Tsun-kun!" Tsuna's mother said from the door way. "Mom." "I was worried about you! Oh! Gokudera-kun." "I waited with Judaime to bring him home" Gokudera said almost blushing. Once inside the house, Gokudera had put Tsuna on his bed and sit by him. "Tsun-kun!" his mother from downstairs. "Yamamoto-kun is here!" They heard foot steps then Yamamoto came in.

"Hey Tsuna, Gokudera." Tsuna put on a smile. "Hey Yamamoto." _Shit, I was suppose to hang with him after school._ Gokudera thought. "Yamamoto… Listen, there's a reason I didn't meet up with you-" "Don't worry about it Gokudera-kun, I heard what happen." Yamamoto smiled. As the evening went on, Gokudera found him self stuck. Watching both Yamamoto and Tsuna as everything fell silent. Right before dinner Yamamoto said he had to go, Gokudera leaving with him Tsuna seemed abit … Alone.

Lambo came running in. "Reborn! This is the day I will destroy you!" he had pulled out a grenade, and threw it at Reborn, who had Leon turned into a bat hitting it towards Tsuna. Tsuna wasn't really playing attention as he stared out the window. Catching it half heartedly then realizing what it was he chucked it out the window into the sky as it blew up. "ah! Lambo why did you bring that in here?" he seemed more afraid then angry. "I'm going to kill Reborn! that's why." Lambo said. Tsuna sighed. "It's time for bed Lambo come on, did you brush your teeth?"

After getting Lambo cleaned up, they headed to bed. Tsuna abit distracted, tossing and turning in his bed he found that he couldn't sleep that night. Getting up, sitting in the window till the sun came up. Getting ready for school, Lambo and I-pin were running all over the place, then it happened. Lambo falling from running lost several things from his afro such as his 10 year bazooka, which flew at an oblivious Tsuna. Tsuna got caught by the 10 year bazooka shooting him into the future. Opening his eyes, he was at a desk, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and Mukuro were sitting in the couches in front of the desk. "EHHH?" "Oh, it's the younger boss." Lambo said as he yawned.

"What's going on here?" Tsuna looked even more scared. Reborn walked in, in his adult form, "Well it seems that we're going to have to follow what he's given us so far." Tsuna looks at him confused. They get up, heading towards the door, Gokudera was grabbed by Yamamoto and kissed which had upset Tsuna abit. Gokudera seemed abit happy about it, then they left out the room. Tsuna watches them leave, feeling his face heat up in anger. _This…. This can't be!_ He follows them only to find they're not in the hall way anymore. Walking back into the room he just left, sitting on the couch. _I… I can't let this happen… the feelings I have for him are too strong! _He sat there all of 6 minutes on top of the 2 minutes he was there.

After the last 2 minutes went by he appeared back in his time, he was in the school on the roof watching the sky. _There has to be a way._ He thought as a gust of wind went by. Just then realizing where he was, he darted down the stairs, almost tripping in the process, to get to his class. Once in his class, he sees Gokudera there chewing away at his pencil. _I wonder what he's thinking about…_ He thought as he made his way to his seat. The class was silent, there was an atmosphere in the room that seemed gloomy.

As the day went on, Tsuna couldn't stop him self from thinking about how he could get Gokudera to like him. Getting in trouble many times because of this, he still found that he couldn't concentrate on school. As the afternoon he came, he saw Gokudera with Yamamoto again. "Uh… Gokudera-kun… Can I talk to you before you leave?" Gokudera told Yamamoto to hold up and walked over to Tsuna. "What is it boss?" Tsuna nervous and all fiddled with his bag. "… W-Be safe. Walking home and all." "oh, thanks boss." Gokudera could tell that's not what Tsuna wanted to say but he didn't press it.

Tsuna watched them leave, only sulking because he said the wrong thing. _That's what I get for being 'No good Tsuna.'_ He sighs as he walked home by his self. _I need to get Gokudera… or I'll lose him to Yamamoto…_ Once again sighing, he reacted for the door knob, walking inside his house he let his mother know he was home. As he took off his shoes Reborn showed up in front of him. "Oi, Tsuna. What's been in your head these last few days?" "It's nothing Reborn." Then smack, Tsuna got a bat to the head. "OW Reborn! What was that for!" "If you want something then go for it. Don't let something or _someone_ get in your way." Reborn smirked as he headed for the living room. _Maybe he's right. I need to man up… somehow._ Rain started to fall as dinner time rolled around.

As Tsuna sat there with his mother, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, and Bianchi his mind began to wonder. It was clear to everyone in the room besides Lambo and I-pin that his focus wasn't in the room. _What can I do…? I don't want to lose to Yamamoto. But I know even if I try I might fail… Yamamoto is better then me in EVERYTHING. How could I compete? _"Tsun-kun… your food is going to get cold. Tsun-kun. Tsun-kun." His mother sighs and shakes her head. "This boy." she just smiles. After finishing some of his cold food he headed up to his room.

Laying on his bed, he noticed it started raining. _I wonder what Gokudera-kun is doing…_ Tsuna was lost in his thought, forgetting about his surroundings once more. _Maybe I should give up… No I can't do that!_ Sitting up right in his bed, he got mad at him self for even thinking that. _I can't give up. I love him… _Curling his knees up to his face, he blushed. _I'm… In love with Gokudera Hayato… I have to make him see that… maybe I should tell him through a letter…?_ The rain got harder as it continued to fall from the sky. _I have to tell him… I need to show him how much he means to me. . . _Grabbing his own hair and putting his head down. _But I'm too much of a coward to tell him face to face…_

Soon afterwards, Tsuna fell asleep. Waking up late for school once more, rushing to leave the house he found Gokudera down stairs waiting for him. "G-gokudera-kun?" Gokudera looked back to see Tsuna and he smiled. "Morning boss." "Morning. Um you do know we're late right?" Gokudera nods as he gets up. "I waited for you this morning." "Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna smiled. "should we get going?" Gokudera nodded as they put they're shoes on. _This is my chance…I have to tell him…_ As they walked out the door, Tsuna was thinking of ways he could word his feelings. "Gokudera… There's something I need to tell you. . ." Tsuna seemed even more nervous then before. Just as they stepped out side the gate, Lambo yelled and flew out of the window from one of his grenades went off.

Lambo fling out of the window, his ten year bazooka falling out of his hair, hitting Tsuna, only to have Lambo fall in with him. Poof they were gone, there stood the ten year Tsuna and ten year Lambo. Tsuna looking around, then noticing where he was he sighed. "Once again. Come on Gokudera-kun." he started walking towards the school. The younger Tsuna opened his eyes and he was behind Bianchi of all people. "Lies! All Fucking Lies!" Gokudera yelled from the other side of bianchi. _She must have glasses on. _He peaked his head around from the side of her, seeing that the place was nearly destroyed, Gokudera standing there with his flames on his arms. _Why… why is he mad?_ "I hate him! I fucking hate him!" "Gokudera calm down! You've got-" "I don't want to hear it!" Gokudera yelled once more.

"Hayato! Pay attention!" his sister yelled at him with force. "You've taken this the wrong way." Gokudera was almost in tears, shaking abit. _What the hell happened! What the hell did he misunderstand!_ "I'm sick of being used!" with that said Gokudera turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Bianchi sighed as she turned around. "I'm sorry Tsuna-" she looks down noticing the younger one was in his place. "Oh." "What the hell is going on!" Tsuna seemed more hurt then angry at anyone. "Hayato… He believed that your older self was using him. . . Playing with his emotions is more of what he's feeling." "Never… I would never do such a thing to him!" Tsuna got mad. "I know! He doesn't understand, he took it the other way." Then the words of Gokudera saying he hated him struck him, hard. Sadness fell upon him. "I need to say something to him. . . Or it will just get worse." Running after Gokudera he poofed back into his time, sitting at his desk once more.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Author note: there's something funny about this one when I started writing it: I was two paragraphs in and my mother, cut the power line to the computer, and I explained to her what was happening, she told me "Well that's a sign that he wasn't suppose to tell Gokudera." I laughed so hard after that even thought I was mad. Any way back to the story.)_

_Shoving him self away from his desk, he quickly grabbed Gokudera's hand taking him out of the class room. Leading him to the roof, his back turned to him. "What is it boss?" "….Gokudera.. Never hate me. Please.." "boss, why would I hate you?" "For any reason at all… don't hate me." That's it I have to tell him now!_ "Gokudera, you remember when I told you I had something to tell you…" "Yes." "… I wanted to tell you that…." Tsuna turning to Gokudera, hiding his eyes as a blush appeared on his face. "I… I l-love you." Gokudera blushed deep red. "boss….I…I can't return your feelings…I'm sorry." Gokudera's eyes welled up with tears as he left the roof.

Tears fell from his eyes as he stood there in silence. Staring at the door, he didn't move. An hour later, he found him self sitting against the fence that's on the roof, watching everything pass by below. Soon the school day had ended, Tsuna remained up there. Rain started to fall, realizing this he decided it was time to head home. After grabbing his things from his class room, he left, walking to the shoe lockers, he found a note in his locker. All that said on the top was: To Tsuna. He left it there. Walking out in the rain, he silently cried as he walked home.

Arriving home, his mom left a tray on the table with a note, ignoring it he went up to his room, still wet he threw off his jacket, it landing on the floor as he laid in his bed. As the night past just a few hours later, Tsuna got up still abit damp, he got a bath then changed, and put a note on the table saying he was going out early and he'd be back later. After leaving the house, he spotted Ryohei jogging. He ignored him only to sulk. _I need to get over this… I'm over reacting… I knew he wouldn't return my feelings. . . _Tsuna sighed as he turned the corner.

After walking about 2 miles he found him self at the play ground. No one around, it was some time in the morning. _Why am I reacting like this… _Tsuna thought has he sat on one of the swings. _I feel like a school girl just rejected me. Some how that reminds me of Haru and I. . . Maybe I should try for Kyoko… I'm sure I'll get rejected once more…_ He looked up at the sky as a fog settled in. _Who am I kidding. . . Even if she said yes, by a long shot, I'd still have feelings for Gokudera…_ Thinking his name sent a pain down his spine and through his heart. After putting his hand over his heart he found him self hugging him self._ The depression is setting in…lovely. . . I need to get out of this! I have to keep trying! I wont give up…_

Tsuna got up and headed for his own house. As he turned the corner from the playground he ran into someone. "oomph!" he quickly got up and apologized. The person he ran into started laughing abit. "You need to keep looking where your going Tsuna." "oh, Yamamoto…" "Good morning Tsuna." "Morning Yamamoto-kun." "where you off to this time of day?" "well I was going back home… if you excuse me.." He watched as Tsuna left. _I can't let him win!_ Yamamoto thought as his face turned serious. Tsuna rounded the corner, reaching his house. Stopping in front of the gate he remembered there was a letter in his shoe locker and turned towards the school.

Once he got to the school, he slowly walked across the yard to the front doors. _I've got to make up something to keep Hibari-san from biting me to death! Ehhh just thinking of that scares me._ As he reached the doors, opened them he found Gokudera standing there with the note from Tsuna's shoe locker. "…Gokudera…?" "hmm?" turning his head he quickly hid the letter behind him. There was a pause, nether of them could think of what to say to one another. Gokudera lowering his head abit. _I can't let this awkwardness to go on.._ "What's brought you here Gokudera-kun? … We don't have school." "J… Just forgot something. . .Excuse me Judaime.." he said as he tried to pass Tsuna. 

Grabbing Gokudera's arm, Tsuna spun him around so their faces meet. "Don't lie to me Gokudera." he blushed abit at the sight of his face. "No matter if you reject me…I will always have these feelings for you.." Gokudera blushed deep red as he moved backwards abit, only to have Tsuna right there with him. Soon his back pushed up against the glass of the door. "Boss… I… can't… I don't want to get too involved… Yamamoto has already tried…but.." "… So your saying I have no chance then.." Tsuna let go of Gokudera as he looked down abit. "I'm not saying that…" Gokudera seemed like he was hiding something. "I'm going to be blunt here Judaime.. I … I lied about how I can't return your feelings. . .Yamamoto keeps pressuring me. . . I can't take it… sooner or later people are going to find out." Tsuna looked up at him. "Then let them." Tsuna touched Gokudera's face, Tsuna could feel the heat from his body just from the gentle touch.

Closing the distance between they're faces, Gokudera's blush got even more red. "Boss… please.." Tsuna silenced him with a gentle kiss. Dropping the letter, Gokudera pulled Tsuna closer to him. Deeping the kiss Gokudera moaned as he felt their tongues intertwine. Breaking the kiss, Gokudera breathed hard. "Boss…I have to say this before anything else happens…" Tsuna felt his hand clench. "This entire time… I was in love with you… Nothing's changed that… Yamamoto told me things, said things to me… I was stupid enough to believe him…"

"shh… I understand Gokudera.. I understand." Once again closing the distance between they're faces. Just when they're lips were to touch once more, Gokudera turned his attention to down the hall. Quickly grabbing Tsuna's hand and leaving the school, and the letter behind them, they headed towards Gokudera's house. Once inside of his house, Gokudera was pinned to his door, being kissed with more meaning then before. Moaning, Gokudera scrapped his nails against the back of Tsuna's shirt. Breaking the kiss, Tsuna found him self aroused just by kissing Gokudera, Gokudera panted just as flustered as Tsuna.

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hand heading up the stairs, once inside his bed room, kissing Tsuna once more he moved him down on the bed. Straddling Tsuna, he kissed him once more. "… You really want to do this boss?" "only if you want to.." Gokudera smiled seeing that he didn't want to push him into anything. Flustered and all, "boss… just let me do this.." Blushing deeply, he moved down towards the crouch of Tsuna's pants. Unzippering his pants, Gokudera reached inside of Tsuna's pants gently grabbing Tsuna's member, moaning abit to the touch. Moving everything out of they way Gokudera began licking Tsuna's member, only to start sucking it softly. Then deep throating it as it got harder in his mouth.

Tsuna leaning back in pleasure, Gokudera had removed both Tsuna's pants and boxers. Walking away just for a second, Gokudera reached into his dresser for some Lube. Going back to Tsuna, he shyly started to remove his own pants when Tsuna got up, and placed his hands on Gokuderas. "Let me Gokudera …" Tsuna slowly worked both the pants and boxers from Gokudera, kissing at his thighs, Gokudera gently pushed Tsuna against the mattress and sucked on Tsuna's member, while preparing himself. Deciding he was ready, Gokudera straddled Tsuna after releasing the member of his beloved boss from his mouth.. "Gok-" he was cut off as Gokudera kissed him, tasting him self he groaned as Gokudera pushed Tsuna's member inside of him. Deeping the kiss, Gokudera pushed all of Tsuna's member inside of him, moaning loudly. Tears welding up in Gokudera's eyes he began to move. A smooth touch careless Gokudera's cheek, opening his eyes he saw Tsuna looking at him, not with lust but love. Kissing Gokudera softly, he maneuvered Gokudera underneath himself, and Tsuna pushed Gokudera down to the bed.

They're tongues intertwining once more, Tsuna started to move, pushing his member deeper inside of Gokudera. Moaning deeply, Gokudera met his hips with Tsuna's thrusts. Tsuna pushing up Gokudera's shirt flicked one of his nipples making him flinch even more as he arched his back. Pushing his member in deeper, Tsuna nibbled on Gokudera's ear making him moan louder, wanting more. Grabbing Gokudera's member, moving his hand up and down to match his thrusts as he moves faster. "…Judaime… I'm… I'm aaahhhh!" Coating his stomach with white, Tsuna had done the same to the inside of Gokudera. 

Kissing Gokudera sweetly, he pulled him self out of the inside of Gokudera. "…I love you Gokudera." "I love you too Judaime." he smiled as Tsuna laid next to him. Putting his arms around Gokudera Tsuna smiled. 

The both of them falling asleep just as the sun decided to show its face to the world. Missing school that day, Reborn decided to look for the two. Standing on the window sill he found Gokudera and Tsuna sleeping. Reborn could tell there was something going on between the too, smiling as if pleased with what he found out he took his leave. The morning of Monday came, deciding to head to school, after notifying Tsuna's mother first since he hadn't been home for a few days. 


End file.
